Team DRGN
by meepinator3000
Summary: A multi-crossover story with RWBY, Mirror's edge and payday. Might add some others later. An OC team of a former bank robber, a runner, an assassin and the Winter maiden? Must face the challanges that awaits at beacon Academy. Rated M just for safety purposes. OCxWeiss.


**Hello everyone, Meepinator here! So I've tried to make a story with RWBY and a couple other anime series, games and movies, but they have always end up bad in my opinion. So, here is my first attempt at a story with MULTIPLE crossovers at once. All this is set in the RWBY universe and starts out in canon at least. The other things in this story are: Payday and Mirror's edge. If you have watched or played these, you know which characters are a reference to which game mentioned. I might add more in the future but as of right now, this is it. Also, I own NOTHING!**

 **Now then, ENJOY!**

 **(Character introduction)**

The man in a black smoking and a clown mask exited the bank with a bag full of cash, his M4A4 AR in hand. As soon as he exited though…

"THIS IS THE POLICE, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND SURRENDER IMIDIATLEY!"-The police announcer shouted. Three S.W.A.T vans, two bullheads, 10 police cars and about a hundred officers and S.W.A.T units all pointing their guns at the lone bank robber.

(Start music: Rusty Cage, Johnny Cash)

The man put his rifle on the ground and lifted his hands to the air. Two S.W.A.T operators approached him, guns raised. One of them got behind him, kicked him to the ground and cuffed his hands behind his back while the other stood beside and had the rifle barrel pointed directly at his head. They lifted him to start walking and everyone lowered their guns.

"This is alpha, we got him"-The operator said through the coms. Just as he did though, the criminal swept his leg to sweep the operator off his feet. The other operator tried to lift his rifle and fire but the criminal angled himself so that the operator dropped the gun and fired at the criminal's cuffs, setting him free. He proceeded to kick the operator to the ground and caught the rifle he'd dropped in the air and shot him in the head. With his stolen police AR in hand, the criminal proceeded to kill every single officer and operator in the area. The bullheads had started to fire at him. He replied by extending a chain in his hand, which he thrusted towards one of them and caught it. He then swung it onto the second one, making them explode and fall to the ground.

(DRAKE "DRAGON" DRAGOVSKY, CRIMINAL MASTERMIND)

He got in one of the police cruisers and started the engine, driving away from the bank.

(Stop music)

A lone woman is walking through the forever fall forest, the blood-red leaf's falling around her as she strides forward. She has steel gray samurai armor with white details and a sheathed katana by her waist. Her long snow white hair catching a couple of the leaf's in it. She stops, sighs and…..

(Start music: Black Angel, Instrumental Core)

A stalking beowolf launches itself towards the girl with it's sharp claws pointed to her throat. The girl jumps to the side and avoids the attack, quickly regaining her balance she unsheathes the katana and adjusts her stance. The beowolf growls and attack's again but the girl swings her blade, creating a powerful blizzard that stuns and blinds it. She launches towards it and beheads it with the blade.

 **(RACHEL GLACIER, WINTER MAIDEN)**

She sheathes her katana and sighs again before walking off. (Stop Music)

(Music start: Still Alive, Lisa Miskovsky)

A slim but athletic woman, dressed in black and red is seen jumping building to building on the rooftops of the city of Atlas. An atleasian soldier approaches her with his gun raised.

"Hold it right there!"-The soldier orders. The woman doesn't move.

"Turn around"-The soldier orders but the woman still doesn't move.

"Are you deaf or something?"-The soldier asks as he walks up to the woman and places a hand on her shoulder. The woman instantly turns and grabs his wrist and breaks his arm. She then proceeds to kick him in the head with her left ankle, making him faint. She grabs his pistol and holsters it by her waist.

 **(GRACE MISKOVSKY, RUNNER)**

She then jumps off the building towards the roof of another, shorter building. Once she lands, she rolls and continues to run. Jumping over fences, sliding under ventilations and wall running across taller buildings between short gaps, climbing and more jumping, she eventually makes it to the tallest building in Atlas and stops at the edge of the building. She looks over the city and lets out a sigh, afterwards jumps off without the camera following her. (Stop Music)

A young Faunus girl is seen in the night, prone with a m82a1 Barret sniper rifle. The trees of the forest, surrounds her and the rock behind her makes it harder to spot her from afar. She aligns her right eye with the high powered scope of the 50 cal rifle.

(Start Music: Miss Jackson, Panic! At the disco)

We see through the eyes of the young girl, scouting a couple white-fang guards through her scope. She aligns the crosshair with the stomach of one of the guards, breathes in, breathes out but holds at half….and fires. The 12,5mm bullet flies through the air, crushing the inner organs of the guard she aimed at. Seconds later, another shot fired and a second guard drops dead to the ground. This repeats, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times and by then, all guards were dead. The girl looks beyond her scope before ejecting the magazine and inserting a new one.

 **(NOVA "WHITE DEATH" JACKSON, SNIPER AND ASSASSIN)**

She then goes invisible and leaves the area. (Stop Music)

 **WHOOOOO! That was the first episode of this story. I'm excited to hear what you guys have to say about my OCs. If you didn't notice, Rachel is an OC from RWBY, Drake is an OC from payday, Grace is an OC from mirror's edge and Nova is my own OC. So, let me here what you guys think of this and I'll try to update this as frequently as possible. Gonna be hard with school'n'stuff but ill try! Hope you guys have a GRRRRRRRRRREAT day, BYE!**


End file.
